


First impressions are overrated

by Microsoftberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is the guy entering the hotel room when Len was waiting for the bad guy's paid date, Bottom Barry, Len is an agent who wants to catch the bad guy, M/M, Non-power AU, Top Len, so that escalates quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: "I'm Leonard Snart, and we're working a very important case here and your client is our target." Len said, and watched the guy's eyes go even wider at that."I'm Barry Allen, and what are you talking about? My client?" The man looked baffled, and Len explained patiently."So we need you to buy us some time, it would only take a few minutes, and we can catch this guy." Len said, checking on the laptop to see if the Junior hasn't arrived at the hotel yet."You're gravely misunderstanding something here, Mr.," Barry said, shaking his head, and then suddenly said, "Wait, are you saying I'm a prostitute?"





	

"Room 2102." Len said into his earpiece, as he entered the hotel. Several heads turned his way when Len walked across the well-lit, decorative lobby but Len didn't bother to care. He had one target tonight, the one he's been working on for 2 years now.

"Room 2102." Man's voice confirmed through the comm. Len knew that the guy was Cisco, as in the temporarily transferred tech-agent that replace Shawna when she got her maternity leave.

Who would have thought that the woman who threatened to put Len's whole personnel files on the internet and make him the target of the every underground terrorist groups in the world when all Len did was to steal her yogurt, would one day become a mother?

(Of course Len went to the wedding when she married Mark Mardon, though the bride stomped on his feet when Len wished the groom good luck).

Shawna, who was actually one of the most feared hackers in the world, was also one of the most feared hackers in the Agency. And when she told Len that the guy to succeed in her post was even a better hacker than she was, honestly Len expected nothing less than a walking disaster. Something like a Rambo or a Hulk or something like that, ('seriously Lenny, what is your opinion of Shawna? She's a sweet girl,' her sister would say. Yeah, right. 'Sweet.')

And when he met Cisco for the first time, the tech guy bumbling and rambling about how he'd heard so much about him from Lisa(his sister had hopeless crush on him, why, Len would never guess), and how he'd do his best to support Len on his task and that he wouldn't screw this up.

Well, apart from being the guy his sister was so shamelessly courting for, Cisco was a good kid, and he did know his computers. Thus leading Len to here, the Central City Plaza hotel, where 'Il Santo', the new mob boss of drugs and human traffic, was supposed to be in an half hour.

Len was one of the best agents the Agency has got, and Len had been chasing this guy's father and his web of crimes for a long time.

Il Santo was good, he always managed to worm out of Len's hands at the last minute, it was always some 'suddenly missing evidence' or 'sudden deaths witnesses' that prevented Len from arresting him and throwing him in jail.

Not this time. Il Santo passes over his crown to his young son, the Junior, and he was a little more hot-headed, more careless man than his father. Which helped Len and his team work to bring down his organization.

Len had requested a search warrant first thing in the morning when he and his team finally came close to tracking down the warehouses that he'd been searching for, and it was just a matter of less than an hour before they collected the evidence to bring the Saint to justice.  
His team was now gathering up the last piece of evidence and Len was here to make sure the guy didn't disappear into thin air like he always did.

Just a little more time, that's all Len needed to keep on eye on the man and make sure he didn't leave this hotel until he finally got the green light from his team.

"How do we keep him here?" Len whispered as he got the key to the room from the clerk on the front desk, who was cooperating with the Agency, and caught the VIP elevator.

The 21st floor only housed two suites, the most expensive luxury suites that overlooked the entire city. The junior didn't spend any less enjoying his privacy or his entertainment, Len thought, but today would be his last day of joy. Len just needed to make sure of it.

"Uhh, there's a slight problem," Cisco said, and Len raised his eyebrow though he knew the kid couldn't see him.

"What is it?"

"I just checked his banking accounts and his texts, and it seems like he just made an appointment with," Cisco said, and then he spluttered.

The elevator stopped at the top floor, and Len got out, swiftly searching the floor before he walked to the room 2102. Len patiently asked, "With?"

He swiped his card and the door opened smoothly. Len entered, quickly searching if anyone was inside. When it was clear that the room was unoccupied, Len pulled out his laptop, setting it so that it showed feeds of various cameras covering various points of the hotel. Cisco still hadn't answered him by then.

"A special...meeting," Cisco said, and Len paused, confused. What was the kid talking about?

"Geez, are you five? You can say prostitute." Suddenly Hartley's voice interrupted the comm and Len raised his eyebrow again. "Hartley?"

"Yeah, yeah. This genius can't even say the p-word." Hartley said, clearly enjoying this situation.

"I can!" Cisco spluttered again next to him and Len rolled his eyes. "We need to get her out before she interferes with our operation," Cisco said, and Len shook his head.

"No, it might spook the Junior. Actually, she would keep him occupied for us." Len said, and heard Hartley clear his throat.

"Uh, Snart? It's not a 'she'." He said, and Len had to pause at that. "What?"

"I mean, the Junior likes the boys." Hartley said, and then he was interrupted by yet another voice,

"Actually, he tends to like them tall, lean and pretty, that's what we've heard." The voice said and Len shut his eyes for a brief moment before he gritted out, "Lisa."

"Yes, brother mine?" Lisa's grin was evident through the comm. Len sighed and said, "What are you doing there?"

"I'm obviously here to assist my brother on his big day of finally catching the Saint Junior," Lisa said, "And pay a visit to my boyfriend."

"What boyfriend? Wait," Len said, and Cisco was suspiciously quiet during this ordeal, "...Cisco?"

"Yes, sir?" The tech guy squeaked and Len decided he was going to punch something when he got out of the room. "I can't deal with this right now. I'll see you when I get back there."

"Oooh, your boy seems like an expensive one too, judging by the number the Junior just sent to this mysterious appointment." Lisa said, "It seems like he hired a very expensive call-boy."

Len rolled his eyes at the snickering voices.

"Okay, I've set the cameras and mikes in the room, while you were chatting, thank you guys."

Len was packing up his bags when there was sudden beeping from his laptop.

"Uh, Lenny?" Lisa said, "I think that person is right outside your door."

Len saw the man in the camera feed as she spoke. Len quickly moved to the door, sliding between a small gap in the wall as he whispered furiously, "How did he appear out of nowhere?" but before anyone could answer him, the door slid open and a person walked in.

"Okay, room 2102." The new voice said, and Len saw the guy's back as he headed toward the living room. "Wow, this is a nice room." The guy muttered. Then Len saw the guy's eyes fall on the laptop on the table, and before the man could react, Len jumped out of the shadow and pushed the guy to the wall.

"Oh my god, what is happening?! Where is Wally and Iris? Who are you?!" The guy yelped, his head thumped against the wall as he stared wide-eyed into Len's eyes and Len's breath just stopped for a moment. Damn, Lisa wasn't kidding about the Junior liking them tall lean and pretty.

"What, who ARE you?!" The most ridiculously long eyelashes and a pair of most strikingly beautiful green eyes stared at Len in surprise, and it may have taken a few seconds (and Lisa's very loud 'Ahem!' in Len's earpiece) before Len collected himself.  
Len pulled out his Agency badge from his pocket and showed it to the man, his patented smirk firmly in place.

"I'm Leonard Snart, and we're working a very important case here and your client is our target." Len said, and watched the guy's eyes go even wider at that.

"I'm Barry Allen, and what are you talking about? My client?" The man looked baffled, and Len explained patiently.

"So we need you to buy us some time, it would only take a few minutes, and we can catch this guy." Len said, checking on the laptop to see if the Junior hasn't arrived at the hotel yet.

"You're gravely misunderstanding something here, Mr.," Barry said, shaking his head, and then suddenly said, "Wait, are you saying I'm a prostitute?"

Len took his hands off Barry, knowing that Barry wasn't going to run now. He looked at Barry and shrugged.

"Okay, not a prostitute, whatever you'd like to call yourself. A high class escort?"

"What? I'm not an escort!!" Barry almost shouted, and Len rolled his eyes.

"Okay, a 'very expensive' high class escort."

Barry was fuming and looking at Len in disbelief. "Oh my god, you think that's the part I'm mad about?"

Then Cisco's voice spoke up in his comm.

"The Junior entered the hotel. He's heading up your way." Cisco said, and Len quickly glanced at the laptop to see the said man getting on the elevator. Barry was trying to leave now and Len in his desperation grabbed his arms.

"Let go of me!" Barry gritted angrily and Len quickly let go, but couldn't let him leave.

"Look, we don't have time for this." Len said, "We're not going to arrest you for your job, what we want is this Junior guy. Please, we just need a few more minutes. I'm not telling you to sleep with the guy, just tell him to take a shower and drag this out a little longer. I will be right outside the door, and I won't let anything happen to you." He said, but Barry was already at the door. Lisa and Hartley were yelling in his ears about the Junior arriving at the floor but now Len was only looking at Barry's eyes.

"I've seen his father hurt people. I've seen his father's business, and now his business, shipping young girls and drugs into this country and selling them. I saw how his guns and drugs destroyed families, and I've been working ever since to catch this guy and put him in jail." Len said, his eyes falling off from Barry's face to the floor. His fingernails digging into his palms.

He was going to blow this up. The Junior and his father was going to slip away again, and if he lost them this time, who knew how long it'd take to find chance like this again. He heard the man outside search for his card in the coat and suddenly Barry pushed him into the next room.

"What-" Len stumbled backward, looking at Barry in shock. Barry was suddenly unbuttoning the top of his shirt and ruffling his own hair.

"Shut up, and I'll see you when this is done." Barry said, biting his lower lip and wetting it with his tongue. Len watched in shock as Barry turned into what seemed like every guy's wet dream, ruffled soft brown hair and bitten soft pink lips, and doe green eyes that were shaded by thick long eyelashes.  
Before Len could even say anything, the door opened and the Junior stepped in.

Barry was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed as he smiled at the man. The Junior seemed surprised to see Barry waiting for him at the door but seemed pleased as his eyes raked over Barry. Len saw this from the shadow of the room but he felt strange urge to jump out and punch the Junior.

"Well, they've sent a really pretty one, haven't they?" The Junior said, and Barry walked close to the Junior, his long fingers gently touching the man's shoulder and chest and grabbing his tie. Then he leaned into the man, whispering something into man's ear and when Barry pulled back from the man, the Junior's eyes were hazed with lust.

"God. Isn't this my lucky day." The Junior said, taking Barry's offered hand and walking as Barry led them to the living room. Len quietly moved so that he could see between the gap in the door and his heart was beating madly in his ears.  
He didn't even realize he was clenching his fist when Cisco finally yelped, "It's done! They've found it! You can arrest him now!"

Then Len burst out of the room, just as the man was leaning into Barry for a kiss and punched the Junior in the face.

Barry yelped in surprise and Len grabbed the groaning man cuffed him from behind.

"What the hell?" The Junior shouted as Len dragged him from the bed and other agents who were waiting outside burst open the door and took him away. Len headed straight to Barry, who was sitting on the bed looking a little shaken at the sudden events.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yes. I'm okay," Barry said, looking up at Len. 

"I was never going to do anything, you said to buy you some time and I was going to make him get showered and then toast him this drink." Barry said, and opened his palm. There were two little pills on his hand.

"Sleeping pills." Barry said, and Len grinned at that. "You're very resourceful." Len said and Barry grinned too, his shock seeming to slip away.

"I'm just glad this is over now." Barry said, and accepted Len's offer of a blanket gratefully and put it around his shoulder. "Does this mean you really caught that Junior guy?"

"Yes. Thanks to you." Len said, and he felt the overpowering want to hug Barry, to tell him how grateful he was that Barry was okay.

"I'm sorry." Len said, and Barry looked at him.

"I'm sorry I've put you in such danger in such short notice." Len said and Barry looked at him like he was measuring him and then finally shrugged.

"It's okay. I knew you were there and I believed you wouldn't let him harm me. I wanted to help you catch this guy who seemed like a very bad man." Barry said.

"I wouldn't have." Len said, "I wouldn't have let anything happen to you. I promised."

Barry nodded as he watched Len's face. Then Barry grinned. "Anything else you'd like to apologize for?"

Len looked at Barry.

"I don't know. But I do want to take you out to dinner." Len said, and Barry burst out laughing at that. Len felt hurt because that was not a reaction he thought the other would make.

"So, you don't want to apologize to me for calling me a prostitute but you'd like to take me out to dinner." Barry said, wiping his eyes. Len slowly nodded, not knowing where he was heading. Barry grinned like Len was the biggest idiot in the world.

"You okay with me being a high paying escort?" Barry said, and then corrected, "A very, high paying escort?"

Len felt like he was being teased but he couldn't help it. He grinned too and shrugged. "If you want to get paid for being taken out to date, I do have a well-paying job."

"God. You're impossible." Barry said, shaking his head in disbelief but he smiled. He stood up, and before Len could say anything, leaned down to kiss Len gently on the cheek. Len was frozen to the spot. Barry moved his lips and this time he kissed him right next to Len's lips.

"Good night, agent Snart." Barry whispered, and walked away, leaving Len feeling like his skin burned hot where Barry's lips just touched.

"Umm. Lenny?" Lisa's voice said through the comm and awoke Len. Len stared blankly at the space where Barry had left and slowly realized that Lisa and the others had seen everything that he and Barry had done ever since he set up the cameras and microphones.

"About that Barry Allen thing," Lisa said, and she sounded like she barely held back giggles. "Turns out,----"

 

 

***

 

 

Barry was walking out of the building when he saw a familiar face standing on the stairs. Barry shook his head, not being able to stop laughing.

"You found me." Barry said, walking to face Len on the stairs. The square fountain was spouting under the streetlights and the evening breeze was cool and gentle to the skin.

"Turns out, you're really not a prostitute." Len said, looking up at Barry who was standing on top of the stairs.

"Turns out, I'm really not." Barry said, still grinning. "I'm a forensic scientist working for CCPD."

"Yes, you are." Len said, stepping up a stair as he said. Barry looked down at the man, whose face looked really handsome under the streetlight and a moon.

"Now I know what you really do for a living, can I take you out to dinner?" Len asked, stepping up another case and Barry put his hands in his pocket and pretended to think.

"Well, I don't know." Barry said, smile still dancing on his lips. Len stepped up another case, and now he was on eye-level with Barry's lips.

"Let me take you out to dinner." Len said, his eyes on Barry's lips and moved up to meet Barry's eyes. Barry noticed how wonderfully blue Len's eyes were while Len thought how beautiful Barry's eyes were under the streetlamp. Barry smiled.

"You called me a paid man, a prostitute and a high paying escort. You really think you still have a chance with me?" Barry said, but his words didn't hold any heat. Len grinned at him.

"Yes, we might not have made the most perfect first impressions, but you know as they say," Len said.

Barry leaned into Len's face.

"What?" Barry whispered, his lips hovering over Len's and still smiling. Len smiled and gently cupped Barry's face before he met his lips.

"First impressions are overrated."


End file.
